Video games have become beneficial social network opportunities and competitive outlets for many players. The skill that one exhibits in mastering a game can lead to new friends who have something in common, and respect from others who have played the game and have seen first hand how difficult some achievements within the game are to accomplish. The attention, respect, and camaraderie shared by many video games has built a sense of community around some video game titles and platforms.
High score tables have been ubiquitous in many video games, typically being updated with a player's high score and/or level attained as well as the player's initials or signature. High score tables are typically saved in the cartridge or writable memory of a particular video game medium. In the past, one player's high score was not accessible to others who did not play from the same cartridge or memory device.
Networked video games spread the concept of a computerized leaderboard system in which a central server or set of servers tracked the achievements or milestones of players with different systems. Upon reaching a high score, the leaderboard is automatically updated over the network from a message from the console upon which a player accomplished the achievement or milestone.
A ‘trophy’ system has been implemented to reward players with a trophy (e.g. bronze, silver, gold, platinum) for achieving certain predefined milestones in some games. The trophy system acts as a snapshot of one's gaming ability and/or time investment. These achievements help players judge their skills against others.
Some video game systems have used an ‘achievement’ concept which rewards points for completing different video games. Points can be earned by performing straightforward tasks, such as winning a game. Points can also be earned by completing hidden tasks, such as finding Easter eggs (i.e. undocumented hidden rooms, treasures, and other features) within games. In the point system, a leaderboard tracks the number of points each player has earned from a variety of video games so that friends can compare each others' point scores.
Networked leaderboards have been found to stimulate game play and enhance interest in certain video game titles. However, leaderboards are often only followed by those with a high level of interest in the game and fail to garner a following from users who are less competitive.